


Netflix And Ach-ooo!

by Arikitteh



Series: Desire in Restraint [8]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikitteh/pseuds/Arikitteh
Summary: Illness can make anyone grouchy, especially scowly Canadians who don't like others looking after them.





	

It hadn't been just the sound of the shower that had pulled Paige from slumber. It was the sounds of the shower running, accompanied by coughing and the occasional sneeze that had woken her up. Rolling over in bed, she reached up to push her unruly black hair from her face before glancing at the clock. She'd slept in some, but so had Viktor. It could be excused, considering how late they'd gotten home last night.

With him sounding like the little cough he'd had during the last house show had turned into a full blown cold, she knew exactly what to do. Getting out of bed, she quietly slipped into the walk in closet. Finding the cute little nurse outfit, she got changed before heading to the dresser and pulling out some of his comfy flannel pajama pants and his comfy old Flames jersey. Knowing that if she wanted to keep him in bed, she was gonna need to get him comfy and play nurse.

Otherwise, he'd insist on taking care of everything himself and neglect his own health while trying to do a million and one things today. It would be a bit of power exchange from their typical roles, but from the sounds of things he needed a day in bed to rest, and she wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

She set the pj's over the footboard of the bed, before making her way around to straighten out the blankets and fluff up the pillows. Grabbing the little teddy bear she'd gotten him from it's resting place on his nightstand, she tucked it in bed to wait for him. She was about to head to the kitchen so she could start looking for some of that maple and brown sugar instant oatmeal to heat up for his breakfast, when she heard the shower shut off. Deciding that making breakfast could wait, she sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for him to step out of the bathroom.

A slight scowl crossed her lips when she heard another coughing fit. Not only was she going to make him get back in bed and bring him a nice big bowl of hot oatmeal and a glass of juice and some hot tea with honey and lemon and a shot of some good Canadian whiskey in it to help with the sore throat she knew he was going to get from all the coughing. She would make a quick run to pick up some medicine too, something to knock the cold out quickly as she knew he hated being sick, and didn't do days spent laying in bed well.

Looking towards the bathroom door when she heard it being pulled open, Paige's hands were already reaching for the pj's she'd laid out when Viktor stepped back into the bedroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He took one look at her in the nurse outfit, his eyes were appreciative, even despite the scowl he had on spotting the pj's she was holding out to him.

“I heard you coughing in the shower. Put on your comfy pj's and let me tuck you in bed.” She made her tone as stern as she dared with him.

He shot her a challenging look, that was ruined by another coughing fit. “Fuck it, you win.” He grumbled as he reached out to take the clothes from her hands and get dressed.

She got up, pulling the blankets back so he could get right in bed once he was dressed. She tucked him in, and smiled when she saw him reach for the teddy bear and pull it close. “You'd do the same for me if I got sick, so I don't wanna hear it. Now get comfy. I'll go make breakfast and bring it up to you. If you behave, I might make you a hot toddy later.”

She set the remote down on the nightstand before leaving. He reached for it, turning the TV on and going right to Netflix. If he was gonna be stuck in bed all day, may as well spend some time watching stuff he'd been meaning to catch up on. Although, with how out of it he felt, he would be better off rewatching some old favorites until he got something in his stomach and some medicine to help get him feeling less blah. Scrolling through his list, it didn't take him long to find 'Firefly', and he started it all over again with the pilot episode.

By the time Paige had come back up with breakfast on a tray, Viktor was relaxed and looked happy as he lay in bed watching TV. She was glad he wasn't being his typical grouchy self when it came to letting her take care of him. Setting the tray down on the nightstand, she let him sit up and push a few pillows against the headboard before she moved the tray to his lap. While he started in on the maple and brown sugar oatmeal, she headed into the bathroom to look through the medicine cabinet.

Finding a non drowsy cold syrup, she brought the bottle out of the bathroom. Viktor rolled his eyes when he saw the half-full bottle of medicine. “That stuff tastes disgusting.” He grumbled, then ate another spoon of his oatmeal.

“It's also good for knocking the cold right out of you. We're all out of the pills, so you're stuck with the syrup until I can make a run to the store. Before you ask, I'll head to the store after you finish breakfast and take a shot of this medicine.” Paige glared, putting her free hand on her hip. Doing her best to look commanding once she saw the challenge in his eyes.

Viktor rolled his eyes, snorted, and turned his attention back to finishing his breakfast. The oatmeal and fluffy scrambled eggs were easy on his sore throat. And the juice and hot breakfast tea with honey and lemon helped some. “Fine, but I'm gonna need another mug of this tea to get the nasty medicine taste outta my mouth.” He grumbled, reluctantly reaching for the little cup of medicine she held out to him.

Taking the cold medicine and knocking it back quickly like it were a shot of some good Canadian whiskey, he grimaced at the foul taste. Paige took the bottle back into the bathroom, rinsing out the little cup before putting it back on top of the bottle and setting it back in the medicine cabinet. She headed back to the room, taking the tray and heading to the kitchen. Grabbing the still warm kettle, she fixed another large mug of tea, bringing it to him with a little smile.

“This feels weird.” He said quietly, taking the mug of tea from her outstretched hands.

“You're sick, I don't expect you to be feeling normal.” She said, taking a seat next to him on the bed.

“That's not what I mean. I was talking about how you have stepped up to take care of me. Usually I'm the one taking charge.” He said before taking a sip of the tea.

“Relax and let me look after you. Is there anything you want me to pick up while I'm out getting some medicine that's not the nasty tasting cold syrup?”

“If you see any new Batman or Deadpool comics, those would help convince me to stay in bed. Oh yeah, some beef stew would be good for lunch.” He was trying to relax and let her take care of him. In the past he'd be heading out to get those things himself, despite being sick.

She smiled and got up, heading to the closet to change out of the nurse outfit. While it was fun to wear for him at home, she wasn't going out in it. Changing into some jeans and throwing on one of his old band shirts, she caught his look when she stepped out of the closet. “I'll go back to being your personal nurse when I get home.” She said teasingly.

“Good. Was starting to get used to it. You wanted me to relax, I'm just trying my best to find some good in being sick.” He smirked, then snickered when she stuck her tongue out at him before she walked out. Finishing the tea, he then shifted around to lie down and turned his attention back to the episode of Firefly he'd been watching. As hard as it was for him to give up control at times, perhaps this could help with that. Plus seeing Paige playing nurse was both adorable and a bit of a turn on.


End file.
